


Flying High

by Polarnacht



Series: Winged Parabatai [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flying Sex, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parabatai, Powerbottom Jace Wayland, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom, Winged Alec Lightwood, Winged Jace Wayland, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace lets himself fall from a rooftop, knowing that Alec will catch him when he falls. When he does, he wastes no time but wraps himself around his Parabatai, starting to fuck him just right there and then: high in the sky above New York.Shameless sex. Flying Sex - as in: Jace and Alec join the mile high club in a slightly different manner than most.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Winged Parabatai [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Jessa for betaing this fic 💙

Jace disentangles himself from Alec’s hold with a low, husky laugh, jumping to his feet. Alec lays on the floor of the rooftop, his lips kissed swollen and red, his pupils blown wide. His eyes follow his Parabatai while he strolls over to the edge, swaying his hips to put himself even more on display. He hops on the balustrade and turns, facing Alec. Taking his breath away. 

The sun is about to set and its last rays make Jace’s hair shine, lighting it up like a halo, transforming him into a literal angel. Jace spreads his wings wide, the soft wind tousling his feathers. The off-white shimmers nearly golden, while the tips of his feathers shine blood-red in the setting sun. He is stark naked, a thin layer of sweat covering his body from the things they did before. From the things Alec did to him. From the things he did to Alec. 

“You’ll catch me when I fall, Alec, won’t you?” With a grin Jace lets himself fall, alreading reaching out for Alec who, of course, catches him. Like he always does. Every time, since the first time, when Jace didn’t have wings of his own. But even before then, Alec had always caught Jace - just as Jace always had him.

With practiced ease, Jace wraps himself around Alec, biting and kissing at his nape while Alec spreads his wings, making them soar high in the sky. With powerful, quick flaps Alec keeps them still in the air, not losing height, but also not gaining speed. Gravity and upthrust are balanced, just as Alec and Jace balance each other. 

Jace’s hands come to a rest on Alec’s shoulders and he pushes himself up with the strength of his thigh muscles, while Alec grabs Jace’s hips with one hand, the other curls around his already hard cock. Jace angles his body while Alec guides him down, both moaning when the blunt head of Alec’s cock pushes hotly against Jace’s hole. Jace is still open and wet, loose from hours of foreplay and Alec’s fingers inside his ass. 

The moans turn into groans when Jace impales himself on Alec’s cock, taking him in deeper and deeper, until his ass rests snugly against Alec’s hips. Jace takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being completely breached, of being completely full and spread wide. He leans in to kiss Alec deeply, holding completely still. When he tears away, a soft laugh peals from his lips, a laugh mirrored in Alec’s eyes. And then Jace starts to move. He pushes himself up, digging his fingers into Alec’s shoulders to have more leverage to bounce up and down with low, guttural moans. Alec hisses lightly at the sting of Jace’s nails that pierce his skin, but he doesn’t mind the pain. His own fingers hold Jace’s hips just as bruisingly. 

Jace works Alec’s cock relentlessly, his thigh muscles starting to shiver, but he doesn’t care. He lifts himself up until only the head of Alec’s cock rests inside him, just to take him in again inch by inch. A delicious circling of his hips make both moan with want and need. Jace’s own hard cock is trapped between their bodies and Jace knows he can come just like this. His orgasm is already curling deep inside his belly like hot liquid, he just needs a little more. A little more friction. A little more Alec. 

His breathing gets ragged, but he cannot resist kissing Alec messily, biting down on his bottom lip until he tastes blood. And until he feels Alec shiver, his wings flapping rapidly and losing height shortly. Jace just laughs, throwing his head back while he increases the speed of his bouncing. He kisses Alec again, this time just lips and tongue, savoring the little, needy moans Alec is making. He swallows them all down greedily, never getting enough of the way Alec reacts to his body. To him. With a last bounce he comes, gasping his orgasm into Alec’s mouth. 

“Come for me,” he whispers in Alec’s ear while he circles his hips just the way Alec likes it. Needs it. And as Alec, unlike Jace, has always been good at following orders, Alec cannot help but do just that. A shudder runs through his whole body when he comes, moaning Jace’s name into the air. For a moment they stay like this, holding on to each other, caressing the skin they can reach, kissing away the bruises they left behind, before Alec changes the angle of his wings. They pick up speed and, without slipping out of Jace, he flies them back to the rooftop. 

Jace just holds on to Alec, his legs still firmly wrapped around him, his lips on Alec’s nape, sucking soft bruises over his Deflect rune. He cannot help but mark his Parabatai there, the rune is just too tempting to not add his own signs over it. 

Alec lands gently on his feet, lowering them both down to the ground, using Jace’s spread wings as a mattress. They’ve done this before, but it never stops to amaze them how well they work together. How well they fit to each other. In each other. 

As soon as Jace’s head hits the ground, Alec starts to kiss him. First the kisses are soft and dreamy, but soon they get deeper, more heated. More demanding, and Jace chuckles lightly when he feels Alec hardening inside him. He rocks his hips up into Alec, groaning contentedly when Alec’s kisses turn into little bites. 

“Fuck me, Alec,” he whispers, his hands slung around Alec’s shoulders to hold him close. And, as Alec really is good at following orders, he does exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙
> 
> For now this is the last part of the series, but I hope to get more ideas, I really love the boys with wings.


End file.
